


【嘉世/all 叶】 逾墙以从03

by Step510



Category: all 叶
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	【嘉世/all 叶】 逾墙以从03

“你真虚伪。”他说。陶轩何必装得尊重明理的样子，虚伪透顶。

你应该庆幸，我没让你干更多你不愿意的事。

陶轩把主场优势发挥到了极致，他摇晃杯身，让玻璃碎渣沉下去，然后故技重施，把住叶秋的下颌骨，抬手斜斜往他嘴里灌，里面携出的碎渣掉进叶秋的羽绒服领口，酒神的血液一定和这家伙天性不合，才下去一口，叶秋就抵着床，歪斜倒在那儿，不省人事。

红色的液体还在他颊上流动，嘴边的酒液循上眼尾，一簇睫毛竭力堵着，然后湿乎乎地洇染上诡异的颜色，叶秋惨兮兮地躺在那儿，无知无觉，看着像牺牲的烈士。

说句公道话，这时陶轩是有些觉得自己无情的，但心里酸酸麻麻一过，更多的是报复得逞的快慰。陶轩不想去推测明天了，人生就是恐惧、厌烦、忧郁和绝望。那快乐呢？不理性也好，毕竟，叶秋在他手上彻底软了下来。

“叶秋……叶秋……”陶轩捧住他的脸，轻声唤着他，撬开唇瓣一探，里面还有根本没来得及吞下而包在口里的酒液，这迷糊的样子更惹人怜爱了。叶秋定然不知道，自己和苏沐秋白日里讨论过他睡着的样子，也在他睡着的时候讨论过他的个性。那个时候的叶秋和苏沐秋多得幸，一个是阆苑仙葩，一个是美玉无瑕。

叶秋被平放在枕铺上，头发都服帖了很多，散在鬓边，露出白皙满润的额头。一阵寂静中，可以听见叶秋均匀的鼻息，陶轩听着，沉下身贴着他，生出的喘息声几乎咻咻作响，上帝乍一听，会误以为他在呼唤他的真名。

此刻快乐非凡，心胀大的快要碎裂，叶秋是苍凉中的霞光一闪，冰冷，唯美，蝴蝶，战矛，剑。时间静止，睡美人里的厨师和童工定在那儿，所有的一起都不动了，全部沉沉地睡去。

这静谧场面没维持多久，陶轩手压麻了，他支起身，单手伸进叶秋领口，很小心地理清里面的碎碴子。他的唇贴上叶秋的颈子，叶秋的呼吸柔软摆动，制造这午夜迷梦，睡过去的他很香软。陶轩的手继续探进这家伙的衣服口袋，想知道那儿鼓鼓囊囊的，到底装了些什么。

那是云泥之感的当头一棒，他摸出了三张账号卡，一叶之秋，沐雨橙风，君莫笑。它们被一根橡皮筋绑在一起，难舍难分。还有一个小本子，封上划出四个大字，战术记录。相同款型的本子他以前见到过很多次，苏沐秋爱在那上面记下两个人的战绩，他妹妹还是见证者。

陶轩本以为没有遗迹的，有关他苏沐秋的一切本应该被时间剥夺地一干二净了，可在叶秋这儿绝不如此。苏沐秋像是每页必附的书签，一翻叶秋这本书，他存在过的痕迹就会随动掉落。他撞见过这两人手拉着手，他撞见过他们两人数不清的亲昵痕迹，他见过叶秋喝水的便宜杯子，下面贴上个签子，叶写得小小的，它出自叶秋的手笔，秋写得大大的，它出自苏沐秋的手笔。

陶轩心下轰然一塌，他觉得又愧疚又困惑，以前那个自己几乎要从现在的思绪里撕出来，把他谴责得体无完肤。他忍着疼痛，看叶秋在本子上到底写了什么。

前三页特老实，工工整整地写着嘉世团队赛的战术，一个黑疤都没有，第四页就奇怪了，歪歪扭扭地写着什么稀有材料恒久远，一颗永流传。网游里闹上过微博热搜榜的梗，这家伙在纸上倒记得明明白白。

有一页空的，上面只有两行字：

耳朵都喷出血来了 还要讲多久

G20挺重要，主席强调的多正常，你乖一点！

陶轩看着G20，想起那是年终示会，开了两小时还没开完，陶轩坐在嘉宾席前座，叶秋他们循次坐在后面，他抽空想往后面看叶秋，先入眼的是睡得歪头倒拐的职业选手，睡姿奇特，百花争妍。叶秋后边的柯遇犹为奇特，别人睡觉怎么说都是低着头，他倒牛逼，仰着头张着嘴，就差哈喇子没滴下来。

他冲瘪嘴发神的叶秋挥手示意，叶秋旁边的吴雪峰倒比他先注意到自己，戳戳他，叶秋看过来，头发短短的，眼睛摄人心魄，他笑了笑，嘴角挂起疑问的弧度。

陶轩对着空气戳了三下，叶秋没头没脑地看了眼右手边低头睡觉的韩文清，指着他满不在乎地看向老板，好像在说，行吧，想怎么处理他，我帮你解决。

陶轩忙摆手，他被这个皮皮秋牵得幼稚了，张牙舞爪起来。然后柯遇自己醒了，坐起来用手擦擦口水，还换个姿势继续睡。陶轩就地石化，只得掏出手机给吴雪峰发消息，一起愉快吐槽嘉世队长对霸图的皮。

主席上台，开始了，他那浩浩荡荡的四十分钟讲演，激情澎湃，又红又专，陶轩在下面玩手机，他们俩倒坐在后面，像学生递纸条。

原来写的是这些。

陶轩记得散会后自己把嘉宾座上的礼品递给叶秋，他一开始以为那是蛋糕，和左右人士讨论才知道这是做成那个样子的杭州织品，还挺好玩，正好拿来逗逗叶秋。

“这个送你了，我不大感兴趣。”他说。

叶秋两指拈着纸袋，偏头一睨，塞柯遇怀里，“拿去，擦擦你的口水，还没睡醒呢！”

陶轩有些惊讶叶秋这就看出来了。心里漫上来更多的是酸涩，自己给他的东西他就这么随手送人，一副满不在乎的样子。

柯遇伸手正要拿住，叶秋收回去，叫吴雪峰递给那家伙一张纸巾。

“算了，这么好的东西拿来给你这家伙擦口水，还真舍不得。”那家伙又笑了起来，鼻子翘着，那神气样儿，一把出鞘即斩的刃。一句两句，陶轩的心被他拿捏得活像坐过山车，上窜下落的，一口老血差点吐出来。

那些推敲猜测与盼望，似踏雪地留步印，单纯倾心被鲜花星光包围的那个人。关于叶秋的这些细节，他都记得如此清晰，回忆是那么清澈动人，带着甜后退，入口即化，在眼前构筑一场重播盛宴。

本来就没下落，借一场春风苦中作乐。

叶秋的头发睡的毛毛的，他突然睁开眼睛，介于迷蒙和清醒之间的神态。“陶哥，我好渴。”他好像还没记起来今晚上发生了什么事，下意识地跟着以往的感觉走，一晚上怎么敌得过这么多年的好呢。

陶轩被这种迷蒙的温顺所驱使，赶忙到客厅给他拿了瓶矿泉水。叶秋接过就吨吨吨地喝起来。

他喝完低头给他道了谢，就狂敲着脑袋来平衡酒精和思考带来的痛苦，这副模样不常见，他一直被保护的太好了，像神雕侠侣里的小龙女，旁人见他，不自禁的都加容让。

陶轩坐在床尾，抽叶秋口袋里的烟，这烟就是普通云烟，不怎么行。床头的人难受得各种扑腾，叶秋在床上翻出一个又一个的泥坑，面上的红潮好歹消下去了，他偏头，就要这样趴着入睡。陶轩正巧抽到了最后一口，过来圈住他的脑袋，扪着吻他。

叶秋口鼻覆上烟雾，乍一看，他像吸人精气的狐精，道成肉身。


End file.
